


Home

by AngelicFantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Boy Kissing, Cute, Domestic Violence, Fighting, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Harming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicFantasy/pseuds/AngelicFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to apologize now for how cliche this is... I got the prompt from my friend and I had to. ;) Also, I didn't put much time in to it, and i'm to lazy to, so sorry about spelling, grammar, all that shit... Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize now for how cliche this is... I got the prompt from my friend and I had to. ;) Also, I didn't put much time in to it, and i'm to lazy to, so sorry about spelling, grammar, all that shit... Enjoy.

“Why don’t you leave than?!” Dean screamed throwing his hands up in the air. He watched Cas’ face go from angry, to hurt in less than a second. He knew what he said was wrong and wished the second he said it that he hadn’t. “Cas… I-I didn’t mean that.” He said softly.

"If that’s how you feel, fine." Cas nodded staring at the floor.

"Cas," Dean tried to walk over to Cas but he stopped him in his tracks.

"No, really Dean, it's fine. I'll just go. If it'll make you happy." Cas snapped. He walked towards the door, stopping to slid his shoes on. "Goodbye Dean." Cas whispered, obviously holding back tears. He opened the door and took a step out.

"Wait, don't go." Dean tried. Cas didn't move, stood there for a moment, contemplating. Then walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Dean sat down on his bed and cursed under his breath. This happened a lot. They would always fight about something stupid, there would be a lot of yelling, but tonight was different. Cas never left before. Sure, some nights one of them slept on the couch, or gave one another the silent treatment, but Cas never left, no matter what happened, Cas would never leave, and that's what worried Dean. He waited for a while, thinking about what he should do. He knew Cas was really mad, more mad than Dean had ever seen him. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, but he messed up, and he had to go find Cas. 

He stood up of the couch, running his hands over his face. When did he start crying? He shook his head before quickly putting on a pair of shoes and sliding on his old leather jacket. He opened the door and looked around, it was freezing, it had to be in the low 20's. He searched for Cas, but couldn't see him. He knew where he was though. He jumped in his car and began to drive down the street. He looked on the roads for any sign of Cas, but still nothing. He pulled over on the side of an old road, and rolled a window down. He saw Cas slumped against and old willow tree, with is face in his hands, shivering slightly. Dean knew Cas would be here, he always was when he was mad. He used to always hang around this tree when he was younger, in fact, this is where he met Dean all though years ago.

He jumped out of the car and ran over as fast as he could to Cas. He kneeled down next to him, and rested his hand on his shoulder. Cas shook it off instantly after it was placed.

"Go away Dean." Cas mumbled.

"Cas, listen." Dean started.

"You don't have to say anything, I get it." Cas cut him off. Dean watched him shiver a few time and pushed further away from Dean. Dean took of his coat and laid it over Cas' shoulders. Cas didn't respond, just continued to sit there.

"Cas, I'm really sorry." Dean whispered, moving closer to Cas.

"You don't have to be." Cas pulled his face up and looked at Dean in eyes. No matter what was happening, good or bad, Dean always found comfort and safety in Cas' eyes. That's one of the reasons why he fell in love with him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, and I want you to come home. Please." Dean had never referred to his place as home. He alway called it his place. They were not living together, but Cas spent almost every night there, due to his family situation, he always stayed with Dean, even when he was little, and he had more of his belongings at Dean's house than his own. Dean referred to his place as home, because it was Cas' home, that was where Cas was supposed to be, there with Dean. Dean pulled his hand to Cas face and wiped a tear that was falling from his face. Cas let out a small sob, before letting himself be taken into Dean embrace. Dean hugged him tightly, trying to warm him in the process.

"I don't like being mad at you Dean. I don’t want to lose you." Cas whispered after a moment.

"I know, me either." Dean pulled Cas back and stared at him deeply. "Come home? Please." Cas nodded and smiled. Dean dove in and gave Cas a chaste, passionate kiss on the lips. When Dean pulled back, he didn't even give Cas a chance to open his eyes, before he picked bridal style in his arms. Cas smiled and pulled Dean by the neck in for a kiss. Dean smiled against Cas lips, kissing him softly, and slowly. Dean shifted and pulled Cas in to a more comfortable position before carrying towards the car. He set him down in the front seat, and hovered over him, kissing him sweetly. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him down to be flush against himself. Cas carded his fingers thru Dean's hair, pulling gently. When they pulled back for air, Dean wasted no time, and began licking his way down Cas' neck, stopping to bite on is jutting collar bone. Dean slowly began to unbutton Cas' shirt, kissing every new inch of flesh revealed.

"Dean," Cas moaned. Dean smirked against his skin, biting down on Cas collarbone again, making Cas arch himself of the seat of the car. Dean pushed his shoulders down against the seat, and worked his way back up, licking a strip up behind Cas ear. 

They both jerked back, when a loud noise behind them startled them. Dean looked down at Cas with slight panic in his eyes. Cas removed his hand from Dean's back and pushed himself up looked behind Dean. He was not happy with the sight. Cas rested his head back down on the seat and looked back up at Dean with terror in his eye.

"Castiel." The voice from behind him said. "Can I talk to you please?" Dean soon realized what was happening and tried to button Cas' shirt up as quickly as possible, fixing him back up to look presentable. Dean stumbled off him and let Cas get out of the car. Cas stood up and smoothed his clothes. He wiped his mouth, and fixed his collar.

"Dad." Cas said. 

"I saw you running down the street a while ago, what looked like you were crying, I came to see if you were alright." His father said, while looking at Dean. Dean looked at the ground or anything to avoid Castiel's fathers gaze.

"I'm good dad, you can go home." Cas said hoping it was that easy, but his father gave him a look, that, 'you know what I mean' look, and Cas felt his stomach flip. His father walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"What did, I tell you about seeing the Winchester?" His father whispered harshly into his ear. Something shifted in Cas when he looked back at Dean, saw him sitting there so innocently, hurt all over his face. Cas didn't know why his father hated Dean so much, probably because he was the only one that ever made him happy. He looked back up at his dad and pushed him away.

"I'm 19, you can't tell me who I can and can't love!" Cas shouted, causing his father to take more steps back.

"Castiel, get in my car now!" He grabbed Cas' forearm hard enough to leave a bruise. Cas pulled back, running towards Dean, pulling him off the car. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, almost hiding behind him, but Dean knew Cas and he wasn't one to hide.

"Cas, go with your dad. Don't cause trouble because you want to see me. Go home, we'll talk tomorrow." Dean said quietly, pulling out of Cas’ grip. He wondered if Cas father could hear or not, but judging by the look on his face, he had.

"You know what, I will go home." Cas stated. He turned around and got in the passenger seat of Dean's car, and buckled up. "My home is wherever Dean is." Cas smiled at Dean, before giving his father a harsh glare. 

"Castiel, if you leave with 'him' tonight, don't even think about coming home." He emphasized the word ‘him’, making Dean grow more angry. He turned towards the car, walking at a fast pace to the driver side, avoiding the temptation to punch his father in the face and make him cry for all the hurtful things he ever did to Castiel. 

"You may be his family, but, I'm more to him then you'll ever be. At least I take care of him, treat him like a human, not like a waste of space, because he is far from it... At least I love him." Dean growled at Cas’ father, watching his facial expression change to be more angry. Dean stepped in the car and slammed the door. He looked out the window, watching Castiel's father step in to his car, and mumble things under his breath. "You alright?" Dean asked after his father sped away.

"I'm awesome. I stood up to that prick like I should have years ago." Cas smiled looking over at Dean. "And you! I've never seen him look more taken back by words. That was awesome." Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad that prick left. You want to go home?" Dean pushed the keys in the car ignition, and turned back towards Cas.

"Yeah, I would." He smiled before leaning up more to plant a chaste kiss on Dean's lips, that didn't last long enough. Dean made a frustrated noise when Cas pulled back quick.   
There were in walking distance of their home, but Dean couldn't leave his car and the quicker they get back the better, they took the silent two minute drive, going as fast as he could. He pulled into the driveway and waited for Cas to get out before doing so himself. He didn't know how possible it was to be in love with someone as much as he was with Cas.

Inside, Dean got the chills. Thinking about absolutely everything they ever did together. From the age of 7 to now. He wanted to cry thinking about it, where and what he would be if he didn't have Cas at his side. 

He walked over to Cas, who was standing in front of the fridge taking a long sip of beer, before pouring himself and Dean as glass of whiskey. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck softly. Cas hummed contently, before spinning in Dean's grip. Dean pulled him back in the main room, laying him down on the couch before hovering over him, one leg on each side of his hip.

"You're so beautiful Castiel." He whispered.

"Dean," Cas started, but Dean didn't want to hear it, now was not the time to argue, to Dean, Cas was perfect in every single way possible.  
"Don't. Nothing about you isn't perfect. You have always been perfect." He paused to run his hands along his jaw. "You know, I know everything about you." He smirked.  
"Oh really?" Cas raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Mhmm." He grabbed his hand and held it in his, stopping Cas from fiddling with his own fingers. "I know that you play with you fingers when you're nervous." He kissed his every single finger, before resting back down on his chest. "I know your eyes are the perfect shade of blue, that every time I look in them, I get lost, and never want to look away. Their like my drug, and i’m addicted" He ran his thumb along his cheekbone, leaning in to kiss between his brows. "I know when you're scared, I can see it in your eyes. I know when you’re unhappy, because it shows, without you ever knowing it. I know your every single emotion. I know you get nervous when you see people look at us differently, like their going to hurt you, or me. I know what you’re thinking all the time. I’ll never be able to show you how grateful I am that I have you, in my arms, whenever I want.” He smiled and kissed his shoulders. “It was like that when we were young to. It always felt like we knew everything about each other without trying, but were too afraid to admit it. But you were brave.” He paused to grab Cas’ arm, pulling his sleeve up, revealing a patch of raised white lines at his wrist. He ran his thumb over them gently, watching as Cas looked away, unshed tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "I know you did this to yourself, when you told your friends you loved me, but they only used it against you, making you feel guilty, and different, they didn’t care, but they didn’t matter. I remember I almost lost you because you were afraid to tell me you loved me, and you were afraid I wouldn't love you back, but you were never more wrong. I always loved you Castiel, I will always love you, all of you. You were brave, you did something I could never bring myself to do, no matter how much I needed to let you know." He stopped and kissed every single self-inflicted scar on his wrist. He saw tears stream down Cas' face as he watched. When Dean had given every scar enough attention, he let go, letting his own hand come to rest on Cas' shoulders. Cas let out a sob, before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He let out a few more sobs before he could finally speak.

"Thank you Dean." He whispered in his ear. "I love you so much." Dean tightened his grip on Cas, pulling him up to sit in his lap.

"I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you." Dean whispered, he wiped the fresh tears away from his eyes. "Don't cry, Cas. You don't deserve to lose you tears over words." He wiped at them again. "It's not worth it." Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, carding his fingers thru the short hairs at his nape.

"You're worth it Dean. You're worth everything, and I will give you my everything, I promise." Cas breathed in Dean's ear, kissing the shell of it. Dean pulled him back by the shoulders, forcing their lips together abruptly. Cas, as usual, melted when his lips touched Deans, letting him be taken by the power that is Dean. Dean pushed him back down on the couch, hovering over him again. He worked his way into Cas mouth quickly, tasting and lapping at every inch of his lovers mouth. Cas' fingers wrapped around the hem of Dean's shirt and began to lift it. Dean pulled away and pulled it over his head, before dipping his head back in to kiss Cas greatly again. He worked his hand at unbuttoning Cas' shirt, quick and aggressively, as if each button was on fire. Once his shirt was off, it was thrown to some unknown place in the room, before Dean worked at his neck. Biting and sucking deep bruises in to his neck. He pulled back looking at the mess he made beneath him. The way Cas' hair was tousled more than usual, his red swollen lips, the large dark bruises he made.

"Absolutely beautiful." He breathed, running his hands along Cas' chest. Cas sat up and pushed Dean back against the couch, switching their positions. He licked his way down Dean's chest, stopping at the spot he knew where the most sensitive. He bit down on his hip bone, whilst fumbling with the button of Dean's pants. Dean sat up quickly, grabbed Cas by his rear and lifting him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, as he carried him down the hallway towards the bedroom, all while their lips never breaking contact. Dean laid Cas down on the bed, then stepped out of his pants, crawling over Castiel again. He stared into the Cas' deep blue eyes almost completely lust blown.

Dean lowered his hand slowly down Cas' body, never breaking eye contact. He unbuttoned Cas pants, slowly bringing them down to his ankles. Cas kicked them off, letting them fall anything but gracefully on to the floor. Dean broke the eye contact and looked down at their bodies, he rolled his hips against Cas' pelvis. They both moaned at the friction.   
"Dean," Cas moaned as Dean mercilessly grinded against him. He raked his nails down Dean's back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers, and tugged them down. Dean took his hint and pulled his own and Castiel's down, kicking them both on the floor. Dean bit down on Cas' adams apple, feeling the vibrations of Cas' moan against his teeth. Dean reached down and grabbed both of their erections in his hand and began to slowly jerk them off. Cas trusted up into Dean's hand, while Dean whispered filthy things into his ear.  
"I love watching you fall apart." Dean whispered as he bit Cas earlobe. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pushed them down against his, giving even more friction. Dean picked up the pace, twisting his wrist just enough to make Cas moan even louder. Dean kissed Cas hard and lazily on the lips, prevent him from being too loud, not that he didn’t love listening to Cas scream. Cas bit down on Dean's bottom lips, earning him a hefty moan. "Jesus Cas." Dean groaned as he rolled his hips.

Every time Dean touched Cas, it felt like he was free, what he had with Cas was something he could never explain to anyone, but it was everything he ever wanted, and he was damn happy, he had Cas all to himself. He loved everything Cas did, and he wouldn’t change anything about him. Dean didn’t believe in fate, or love at first sight, but Cas made him question everything he ever believed.

Cas moaned loudly and began to tremble beneath Dean, hold on to the small of his back for support as he grinded up and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Dean, I'm-" Cas said breathlessly.

"I've got you Cas. Come for me." He growled into his ear, and that what Cas did, he spilled all over Dean's hand, screaming his name. Dean followed shortly after, burying his neck in the crook of Cas' neck, biting down. Dean worked both of them though their orgasms before rolling off Cas, slowly. Breathlessly, he grabbed tissues from the nightstand and cleaned both of them up as well as he could. He bent down and kissed Cas' abdomen, running his hands gently over his skin. "You ok?" Dean asked as he pulled the covers over both of them.

"I'm great." Cas breathed. "You?" He rolled to face Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling himself closer to Dean.

"Freaking fantastic." He chuckled as he covered Cas with his arms, resting his chin in his tousled sex hair.

"Thank you Dean." Cas whispered. Dean ran his hands over Cas' damp back, kissing his head softly.

"Just remember everything I said." Dean felt Cas smile against his chest.

"I will." He pulled himself up, to rest his forehead against Dean's, staring sweetly into his eyes. Dean gave him one last kiss, slow and sweet, before pulling Cas in his embrace, both going in to a deep sleep.


End file.
